The Hole In Their Heart's
by Crimson Dracul
Summary: Follow the tragedies, love, suffering, joy and pain that each arrancar lived through before their untimely demise. And what exactly made them the cruel hollows that form Aizen's elite soldiers?
1. Emptiness I

**Authors note: Hi everyone, first of all I just wanna say thank you for taking the time to at least read this much and that I hope that you enjoy this fanfic! I have had this plot in my head for a while and I am planning on writing about each of the espada and maybe some other fraccion or arrancar if it all goes well**

**I have no particular order in which I am going to write about each character so I am open to requests on who to write about next in later chapters. Reviews will also be appreciated as well as requests! But anyway this chapter is going to be short as it's kind of an introduction to the series and I will be updating tomorrow with the next chapter.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, It is created and owned to Tite Kubo.**

Genius. Weirdo. Mature. Emo. Talented. Freak. Intelligent. Creep.

They were all just words, sounds created by living beings around him, polluting the air their presence. Sure they were directed at him, meant to create a reaction, to pry a response from him but all that was ever received at best was a look of acknowledgement.

Sometimes it was nothing but a brief moment of obscure eye contact, usually this was the reply when someone bothered to try reach out and make casual conversation with the so-called 'silent know it all'. If they were lucky they might actually see him blink before he returned his attention to staring dead ahead. Praise from a teacher lead to a slight nod of understanding, but not once did his lips upturn into a smile. And as for all the taunts, snickers, slander and attempts to anger him... They always ended in failure. He did not even bother to look in their direction, never breaking his dead stare.

After his first year of high school, most the other students gave up on trying to communicate with him. They grew to ignore him just as he did to them. Sure many people had speculated the reason he behaved like this but it always lead to a dead end.

Was he deaf? Nope. Sick? Nope. Traumatised? No shrink has been able to prove that. Family problems? They seemed just as boring as him. Been bullied? Never reacted once to others comments. Stupid? Far from it. He was the top student every year.

The only thing that kept him from blending into the walls around him was the unmistakable deep, emerald green eyes. If you stared into them, you would be lost in the emptiness that possessed the deep shade of green that coloured his iris. But all they knew for sure was his name, Ulquiorra Cifer.


	2. Emptiness II

Everyday he would be at school, he had a perfect attendance rate and was the best in all his classes. Science, Math, Languages, he aced them all, it was a rare day when he didn't score 100% on his tests and not once was he late to arrive or hand in work. There was this almost unspoken rule that he would occupy the seat in the back left corner of the room and we always sat alone. He has never shown any interest in any other student, not once had he sat with another student. Some girls were stupid enough (usually those who were new to the school) to occasionally try to flirt with him but he happened to be the only guy in school to have no interest in getting into someone's pants.

Ulquiorra had never shown any signs of change in seventeen years. Born in a small town a few hours From any major city and moved to Tokyo with is family at the age of thirteen. He was the only child of Yumi and Ryugamine Cifer, whom their son took after in many ways. They were high achieving students who graduated from Tokyo University and went on to become successful lawyers. Despite the uncommon family name, they seemed to be the stereotypical middle class family.

Yumi was strict and a well known stoic hard ass who took no risks when it came to any matter regarding her career and family. She had straight black hair that ran down to her shoulder blades, with pale skin from spending most of her time indoors. In her youth she had been known for her doll like appearance and natural silver eyes and even in her early forties had no need for makeup to hide ageing. She was very small in stature but this was amended by her upright posture and wearing heels that would be impossible to walk in without hours of practice. One thing Ulquiorra definitely learned from her was the masterful way she never broke her cold facade in the face of any situation. In fact his personality mirrored his mothers almost to the final detail... except for Yumi's assertive, persist attitude that came with her career.

Ryugamine shared his most prominent feature with his son, deep emerald green eyes. Ulquiorra otherwise did not resemble his father at all, Ryugamine had brunette hair that was kept short and neat and a gentle face that gave him an approachable appearance, contrasting with his wife and son who gave the impression of 'don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't touch me.' To anyone that crossed their path. Though the overall attitude of his personality was optimistic and charming, his nature at work turned to professional and confident as Yumi.

Through all their differences and similarities Yumi and Ryugamine seemed to be a very pleasant couple who never fought or quarrelled in their marriage of twenty one years. They had an unspoken bond that allowed them to understand each other through their behaviour, aided by Ryugamine's almost supernatural ability of being the only one that could see beyond Yumi's cold nature and seeing the true feelings hidden behind her mask. And the one emotion that he feared was her concern for Ulquiorra. But he did not confront her about it, continued to just simply assume it was motherly affection and care for their only child.

Since he was young Ulquiorra had respected his parents and their way of living things safely. He had never lied to them or disobeyed them and any other adult who he saw as intelligent and successful, but anyone who didn't have qualities similar to his own or his family Ulquiorra avoided and ignored. It wasn't just at high school that his behaviour caused him to avoid actions that risked leading to overly complicated consequences or required to emotions such as sadness anger, and especially love. Love did not mean anything, the comfort of another persons affections seemed a simple waste of energy in the eyes of Ulquiorra.

His life for seventeen years had revolved around getting up in the morning, going to school, going home, eating, studying and sleeping. Occasionally he would read if a hint of boredom managed to cross his path and the only time he would seek out other people was after school when his parents arrived home. Ulquiorra would listen to them chat about work and discuss their current case, they only addressed him directly when they asked about school and his studies. Yumi always asked this and expected the same answer everytime of Ulquiorra high achieving in all his subjects, Ulquiorra would never smile or be thankful for his praise but he did feel comfort in the fact that his parents were happy about his success as much as their own.

Every second of his life had been in a repetitive pattern and no one expected any less of this from Ulquiorra. His parents, teachers, family, neighbours and fellow students knew he was going to go to graduate as Dux of the school and get accepted into Tokyo University, probably study medicine or law and go on to become a success. Though many despised him for his intelligence and attitude, they knew it wasn't going to stop him from his dead set path that had been laid out before , every second had been repetitive.

That was the case until July seventeenth. After a long, boring school assembly where the principal talked of the upcoming exams and gave the usual inspirational talk and encouraged the students 'to do their best' and to 'study hard!', Ulquiorra went back to his locker to get his books for chemistry. _'Why bother with encouraging the weak and stupid. They are destined to failure either way so why get their hopes up?' _Ulquiorra thought as he went through the speech given in assembly. He knew that there was going to be very few that scored high enough to get into the top universities which included himself and handful of other academics, whom Ulquiorra had never bothered to learn the names of. Just as he shut his locker, Ulquiorra sensed someone was watching him. '_Odd_.' But no matter, he continued to head to class.

He walked through the hallway towards the science labs and as a part of his usual routine ignored the remarks of his classmates, today one bothered to attempt to piss him off by knocking one of the textbooks out of Ulquiorra's arms. But being the surprisingly focused and robotic being he was, Ulquiorra caught it before it could fall further than his arms length to the dismay of the cocky classmate.

He arrived in class with twenty seconds to spare before the teacher would walk through the door and used this time to take his place in his obligatory seat at the back and stare at the walls in his spare moment before class began officially. One minute late Ms. Kamakura walked into class, looking a little more flustered than usual. "Sorry for the delay, I had some important business to take care of before I could come her today..." Ms. Kamakura bantered on for a few minutes with apologies for being late and reminders about work to be handed in before exams, honestly Ulquiorra couldn't care less and all her words in one ear and out the other. It wasn't until she paused and headed toward the door that she caught his attention.

Ms. Kamakura opened the door and two unknown students entered the room. One walked faster than the other and stood in the centre of the room as if she owned it, while the other walked calmly and took her place next to the first girl. At one glance Ulquiorra immediately noticed the striking resemblance they shared, a classic example of identical twins.

The matching navy blue skirts, pale white dress shirts, white socks, beige jumpers and the school blazer certainly enforced the identical features that they shared. They both had lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes that gave them a certain warm appearance, as if they had spent their summer days running around a hot sun. The only contrast between them was their hair, the one who walked in with pride had dark hair that was somewhere between auburn and brunette; while the calm one hair was a serene shade of lavender. Each had a short side fringe and wore their hair up but the lengths were different as the lavender strands trailed past her hips in a dead straight high pony tail and the red/brunette was only shoulder length.

"...Unfortunately due to issues with moving, they were not introduced at the assembly today." Ulquiorra tuned back into Ms. Kamakura's conversation just as she finished her address. The lavender hair girl cleared her throat and began to speak. "My name is Shizuka Hattori." Her sister then chimes in, "And I'm Chiyo Hattori!"

"It's nice to meet you all." They spoke In unison, their voices harmonising naturally as if they had planned their introduction. Ulquiorra couldn't help but find the two sisters voices pleasant, which was a first for him to ever find the sound of another person speaking... engaging and enticing.

"They will be your classmates from now on. they just moved here from Okinawa so please be nice and help them out if th..." As soon as his teachers voice replaced the sound of the Hattori sisters he once again returned to his distant state. '_Does this woman ever plan on completing her work as an educator_?' As if on cue, she asked the girls to take a seat and began going over yesterday's notes for their next test. The class grew quiet and all turned their heads down in concentration, but as Ulquiorra went to his notes he couldn't help but notice the lavender hair in directly in front of him.

Moments later the hair moved from his vision and was replaced with the face of the new girl, Shizuka. "Sorry to bother you, but, can I please see some of your notes? I don't have any of my books yet?" She spoke softly in order to draw no attention form the rest of the class. Ulquiorra stared at her with his up changing face, before he could act, another voice chimed in "oh, me too please!" The other one, Chiyo joined in to coax notes out of the silent boy. As they stared patiently back at him waiting for some sort of reply Ulquiorra gained a sense of déjà vu from their looks, The piercing gaze felt oddly familiar. Whatever it was he honestly couldn't quite pick it out, plus he didn't want to have to interact any further so instead of communicating he quickly handed them the notes in order to return to work. As he slowly moved his gaze to the board, in the corner of his eyes he saw the sisters smiled at him softly and mouthed 'thank you' before turning around and beginning to copy his work.

For the first time in all his years at school Ulquiorra found himself unfocused, his mind was drawn to the conclusion and realisation that the eyes that observed him briefly at the lockers had been the gaze of two pairs of hazel eyes. For At approximately 2:14pm his life had changed in the slightest, but he himself was uncertain on whether it was for better or for worse.

**Authors notes: **

**-All writing in italics are Ulquiorra's thoughts. Sorry if I can be unspecific at times on whether the writing is in third or first person, it's a bad habit of mine when I write :/ **

**-Ulquiorra's parents and the Hattori twins are OC's that I came up with (I do not reuse OC characters in any of my works) for this story and there will be many more OC's in later chapters. And I promise Shizuka and Chiyo will get more character development (I kept it brief in this chapter since I wanted to focus on Ulquiorra.) **

**-In the next few chapters the story is going to get deeper and heavier in themes so I'm just going to warn you about that now. There's a reason this is rated M. **

**I am planning on updating as often as I can, my aim is to at the very least update once a month! At this point there is going to be another three chapters entitled Emptiness before I move onto The next story but depending on where this leads to there is a chance of going up to six or seven chapters. Anyway thank you so much for reading this and don't be afraid to review! **


End file.
